


The Shield and The Badge

by THE_BLACK_DAHLIA



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angry Steve, Angry Steve Rogers, Contracts, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Insecure Steve, Insecure Steve Rogers, M/M, Multi, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Steve, Sub Steve Rogers, Switch Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_BLACK_DAHLIA/pseuds/THE_BLACK_DAHLIA
Summary: Set in a world where everyone is a dom, sub, or switch, there's a law requiring that subs must have a live-in dom for at least 6 months after a traumatic event. Steve must choose to either be stuck at Shield Headquarters almost constantly or take his chances with a domme he's never met before. Ava is a high-ranking Shield agent who is given the task of caring for Captain America.The situation is based on another fic, I think it's "Nostalgia".





	1. Meeting for the First Time & Testing Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer- I own nothing except the plot and Ava.

"The law states that you must have a dominant for at least 6 months. We have a candidate we think you'll like-" 

"Well, I don't want one. I thought that submissive rights had advanced, but you're going to force me into a contract," Steve interrupted Fury.

"They won't force you into a contract, it's illegal. However, if you don't contract, they'll make you stay here or always be accompanied by a dom. I know it's not a fair deal but it's what they'll offer you," Steve looked over to see a fit, tan woman with shoulder-length dark hair. "Hello, my name is Ava. I'm their candidate," she stuck her hand out for him to shake.

"So no matter what I do, I'm essentially a prisoner. I think I'll take the option where there is no sex involved."

"No one's going to force you to contract. We would have a test period so you can see if it'll work for you. Hey, I'll let you leave by yourself," Ava spoke with a sarcastic tone towards the end.

"I don't know how I feel about handing over control of my life."

"You do realize that if anything happened, you could throw me off and snap my neck in seconds, right? There's no danger in going with me."

"Okay, I'll do the test period if it will get you people to leave me alone," Steve finally gave in.

*At Ava's House***Ava's POV*

The car ride was long, silent, and uncomfortable. Steve just stared at the window and mumbled instead of answering my question or responding to my attempts at small talk. He's just settling in, but he doesn't need to be such a brat about it.

"There's three bedrooms at the end of the hall. The one with the green door is mine, you can pick either of the other ones," I tried to sound inviting as we entered my moderate home.

"What if I don't want to?" 

"Fine, have it your way. I just figured you'd want somewhere to sleep," I kept my voice happy. I left him standing in the living room with his luggage while I went in the kitchen to get take-out menus.

"So do you want pizza, Indian, burgers, something else?"

"I don't care."

"Okay, so pepperoni pizza?" He just glared at me. I called and ordered the pizza. I sat on the couch and picked up my book from my coffee table. Steve stayed standing awkwardly in the middle of my living room. "Do you want to sit down?"

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Well, I don't want you to get stuck in a contract that makes you unhappy."

" Sir was nothing like this. Why are you acting so nice to me?" He sounded frustrated.

"Calm down. Now, when you say he was nothing like this, what did he do?"

"Don't act like you care! Fury probably offered you a promotion or something for contracting me!" He punctuated his sentence by knocking a vase off a shelf near my door. He instantly looked upset.

"Steve-"

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me. I'll do whatever it takes. I'm so, so sorry," He whimpered out through tears. By now, he was kneeling by my feet with his head almost touching my toes.

"Steve, take a breath. You're okay. You were thrown into a new situation you have no control over, you freaked out. It's fine. You are not in trouble, but if you're going to make a habit out of breaking stuff, avoid the little vase in the bathroom and the paintings. I actually like those," He was still kneeling by my feet. "Get up here, on the couch." He settled warily on the couch next to me,eyes red with tears. 

"I'm so sorry ma'am," He still looked terrified.

"Don't call me ma'am, you only need to call me that when you are being punished. So, what pushed you to that?"

"Well, Sir..."

*To Be Continued*


	2. Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This might get dark so fair warning, turn back if you are sensitive to dark themes and don't ignore the tags. Thanks for all the kudos and being patient while I take forever to update. 
> 
> Now, I want to explain how I think I'm going to do this story:
> 
> I want to do this chapter and maybe a few more before the events of the first Avengers movie. Then, there will be a few chapters to provide intermission between then and The Winter Soldier. This is when Bucky will come in. Sorry to anyone who came here because of the Bucky tags but he's coming... eventually.

**_Recap-_ **

 

_"I'm so sorry Ma'am," He still looked terrified._

 

_"Don't call me Ma'am, you only need to call me that when you're being punished. So, what pushed you to that?"_

 

 _"Well, Sir..."_  

 

****************************

 

          "Well, Sir was really strict.

 

          "How was he strict Steve?" I just felt like something was wrong here, like this was going somewhere dark.

 

          "He, uh, he made stay on the floor at all times. He slapped me when I said something he didn't like," Steve forced himself through his explanation, discomfort written on his features.

 

          "Did you tell anyone Sweetheart?" Normally, I'd have avoided using pet names before we talked them over, but he needed the comfort.

 

          "He said he'd lock me in a closet if I did," This was when Steve broke into tears.

 

          I still thought something more had happened but I couldn't push him to tell me more. I needed to get Steve settled then hopefully fed and sleeping so I could chew out a certain director over the phone. The Steve in my lap was so different from the one in my car on the ride home. He went from ignoring me to crying in my lap, I guess the poor thing just needed someone.

 

          "Here's what is going to happen tonight. We're going to eat pizza once it gets here, then you are going go to bed in whatever bedroom you wish and I'm going to call Fury and I'll deal with this. Alright?"

 

          "Okay, I'm still not in trouble for throwing your vase, right?" He sounded so hopeful but so small as well.

 

          "You're still not in trouble for the vase." I gave him a tight squeeze before the doorbell rang and I got up to get pizza.

 

          I paid the delivery man and took two large pizzas into my kitchen. I got extra because I wasn't sure how much Steve needed to eat with the serum. It would've been nice to know, but Shield apparently didn't think it was important information to give the new dom to a super soldier. 

 

          "Steve, come and get dinner." I said loud enough to get his attention. He walked over to the counter and stood there for a minute. "Sweetheart, take some pizza and go eat."

 

          "Yes Ma'am," Steve said quietly, putting three pieces of pizza on a plate. I didn't know exactly how much he needed to eat but I'm sure that's not enough.

 

           "Steve, I told you you only need to call me that when you're being punished. Now, how much are you supposed to eat? I'm doubting that three pieces of pizza is enough calories to keep your body running properly."

 

          "I'm not really hungry right now."

 

          "That's not what I asked."

 

          "I'm supposed to eat a lot, I don't know exactly how much."

 

           "Okay, so take at least two more pieces. Even if you don't finish them, at least try. Okay?"

 

           "Yes Ma- I mean Ava," he caught himself before calling me Ma'am again. I shot him a smile despite being angry inside. Shield couldn't even bother to tell him how to take care of himself.

 

          We ate together at my little dining table in relative peace. I did my best to conceal my anger so he wouldn't think it was aimed at him. He finished four slices of pizza and looked at me as if for approval. I nodded, he should probably eat more and shower, we should also talk before bed but not tonight. We're both tired and he looks like he's been through hell. Tonight, I'll let him go to bed and I'll call Fury to handle our situation. I don't know exactly what he did to Steve or why Steve was no longer with him, but now I need to.

 

          "Are you tired?" He gives me a short nod, "Okay. I want you to go to bed. Pick a bedroom or you can sleep with me if you need to after tonight."

 

          "Can I please sleep with you tonight?" He asks cautiously.

 

          "Of course. I want you to go in and go to sleep now. I need to call Fury, but I'll be in soon." Steve went into the bedroom and I grabbed my phone, dialing Fury.

 

          "Hello Agent. What happened for you to call so soon?"

 

          "Who the hell had him at Shield. I want their badge on your fucking desk," I was practically growling into my phone.

 

          "What, no greeting? Agent Holt had him before. What happened?" Fury's voice had a touch of panic that would've been a panic attack coming from anyone else.    

 

          "I'm not sure but Captain Rogers is obviously traumatized. I want to know why he was no longer with Agent Holt, or why he was with him in the first place."

 

          "Agent Holt offered to take on Captain Rogers while we looked for a more permanent placement for him. He was removed from Agent Holt's custody once you agreed to take the Captain," Fury spoke with a placating tone.

 

          "Well, you people are just damn good at dealing with subs. All I know for sure is that Holt hit him and threatened him and no one bothered to tell me or Steve anything about how the serum will affect his health needs. I would've appreciated knowing how many calories my sub needs. Again, I want Holt's badge on your desk."

 

          "Agent, what are you going to do if it isn't?" The question sounded more threatening than anything, but I wasn't backing down on this.

 

          "I put my badge on your desk, take my sub, and walk," I would do it too, take Steve and go. I like my job, but not at the expense of badly treated subs.

 

          "In that case, Agent Holt is suspended until further notice. We'll get Captain Roger's account of any events when he comes into work."

 

          I ended my call with Fury before walking towards my bedroom. I entered to see my sub curled up on one side of my bed. I crawled next to him and he curled around me. We'll deal with everything in the morning.

 

          

 

          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
